


On the Road Again

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Life on the Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Life on the road with the Winchesters isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be, sometimes you’d have to make your own fun…





	On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> For @a-winchester-fairytale’s Sitcom 2 Story Challenge My prompt was, “We’re sugar and spice and everything nice, so bite me.” beta’d by the fantastical @emoryhemsworth with a last minute assist from @maximumkillshot

On the Road…again

The backs of your eyelids were a comforting red and your muscles were warm and loose as you stretched out in the backseat of the Impala, the sun was warming the seats and the cracked windows allowed a refreshing breeze to blow through the car. You had a cold beer in your hand and the shredded remains of some jerky that had been discarded by Dean the previous afternoon. Sam was dozing off against the warm window with his jacket tucked in the crook of his neck. While Sam was dozing off, Dean was humming along to the Metallica tape that was playing softly, tapping on the wheel to the beat of the drums.

Crisscrossing the country with the Winchesters was not as fantastic as the books Chuck wrote made it out to be. It was a LOT of time in the car, sometimes days at a time. Even with two gorgeous guys such as Sam and Dean, being stuck in a car with two guys was not your ideal way to travel, especially when there wasn’t time to stop driving long enough for showers somewhere. You couldn’t count the times you had begged to just stop at a truck stop long enough to take a quick shower, but the lines were usually so long that you’d be there for longer than an hour. You were very glad that you had made it a priority to keep wet wipes in your bathroom bag, mostly to give out to them when it got too hot, not that you’d ever tell them that. You had also taken to hiding air fresheners on the passenger side up front, suffice it to say that all that healthy eating couldn’t have been all that great on the younger Winchester’s digestive system.

You were also excited to have the entire back seat to yourself. You had more than enough room to stretch out when you needed to. Quite often you would also store lore books, extra food, or even the cooler for beer and water. However, there was only so much sleeping and reading and singing-along one could do before going crazy. Sometimes you all would play cheesy road travel games; seeing who could point out the furthest state license plate, I spy, the alphabet game, and one of your favorites, when you got into more populated areas, was trying to find the craziest bumper sticker.

Dean’s stomach was the general guide to pit stops, which was fine because he usually got hungry more frequently than Sam or yourself. After you had eaten and freshened up as best as possible in the bathroom, you got back on the road.

“Ugh! How much longer?” You had been on the road for about 16 hours and you were getting restless.

“We should be there by sundown, just settle down back there,” Dean had room to talk, at least he got to do something.

“I spy?” You needed to do something.

“Not really feeling it,” Sam rarely ever liked to play I spy since you always made fun of him for “making up words” just to make it start with the right letter.

“We’re coming up on a pretty busy highway…let’s find a good one…”

You got excited, it wasn’t very often that your travels took you to main cities and major highways. As Dean raced Baby down the highway you took in all the cars, this was gonna be fun.

“Oh there’s one,” Dean was always the first to spot them, “‘If you’re going to ride my ass, at least pull my hair.’”

You all laughed, “Good one, but maybe not the best one,” you were determined to find a great one.

“Oh, that one is Gandalf the Grey and says ‘You shall not pass,’” he was the only one to laugh, “Come on guys, that’s funny.”

“‘Don’t drink and park, accidents cause people,’ Oh!” Dean only ever read the pervy ones, you tried to bide your time, waiting for exactly the right one.

“‘I used to be an honors student, I don’t know what happened,’” Poor Sam, always trying to go for the smart jokes.

“Come on Sammy…‘Caution: I can go from 0 to horny in 2.5 beers,’ Pfft, lightweight,” he shook his head and changed lanes, passing a few more cars. “Oh here we go! Fem-Nazi two o’clock.”

He changed lanes again and pulled in behind an RV full of bright pink bumper stickers. This RV was covered roof to bumper, tail light to tail light in stickers and window decals; ‘I think therefore I’m single,’ ‘The closer you get, the slower I drive,’ ‘We’re sugar and spice and everything nice, so bite me,’ ‘I bet Jesus would have used His turn signal,’ ‘I masturbate,’ ‘condoms prevent minivans,’ and maybe one of the best, ‘Be nice to America or we’ll bring democracy to your country.’

“Very funny guys, lets move on…”

It wasn’t long before you saw what you were looking for, both clever and right up the boys’ alley.

“Alright boys, 11 o’clock, ‘Family Business Beer Company.’”

“What makes that one so great?” Sam chuckled, but Dean kept his confused expression as he turned to look at you.

“Well, for starters…beer. And aren’t you always saying that what you do is the ‘Family Business?’” You had him, dead to rights and he knew it.

He just sat there with his jaw set, before huffing and turning the volume up on the radio, AC/DC blaring through the speakers. You laughed at him when he accelerated without saying a word. Sam turned toward you and winked, his lips twitching up into a grin. Traveling with two giant and sometimes smelly men had it’s issues, but it’s times like this that made it all worthwhile, and you realized there was nowhere else you’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
